A Talk Over Hot Coffee
by ban101
Summary: Lifetime best friends aren’t meant to be more than best friends. UPDATED, and my fastest update too!
1. Chapter 1

**A Talk over Hot Coffee**

**Ban101**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Daa! Daa! Daa!**

**Summary: **Lifetime best friends aren't meant to be more than best friends.

Ban101: Alright! I know I'm such a stupid writer to not update for a long time. But this idea's been bubbling in my head. I just had to post this. I am currently finishing all chapters so that I won't take long in updating. I will try to update the others once I get my interest in those stories back. Sorry for the long wait.

**Chapter 1: Caffeine wasn't of any help**

Rushing down the hallway of the Omachi Building, Miyu Kouzuki took a quick sip on her take-out coffee. She was late… again. Her work was so hectic she needed to wake up early and sleep late. Caffeine wasn't any help with her physical health but it was a help during mornings.

Miyu is a magazine editor. Not editor-in-chief, just editor. She is making her way up to editor-in-chief anytime soon, but she prays to God that this tardiness thing won't affect tot that promotion she's been waiting for.

"Sorry I'm late!" She said to her colleague.

A red head popped out from under the table. "Oh, Miyu you're late again!" Nanami, her officemate and best friend said.

"I stayed up late last night, finishing up an article about Kanata Saionji."

Nanami thought for a while. "Oh, yeah! You're childhood best friend who became a famous model!"

"Yeah! Just about every single girl's dream guy." Miyu said as she prepared everything she needs for the day.

The short haired girl stood up from her seat, leaned on her office table and looked out of the semi-tinted glass office wall/window. "So what are you writing about him?"

Miyu settled her things on the table and faced her best friend. "You know this and that, his personal life. The boss wanted articles about him, because he is so in demand by teenage fan girls." Miyu grabbed her coffee and took another sip. "I'm just so lucky we're close. If not, it would be so hard to get an interview."

"At least that way, you two were able to talk."

"You're right. I think it's a good thing that interview happened. We were able to catch up with some things." She stopped for a while and looked at her best friend. "I remember the last time I saw him was when we were in College…"

"Let's see…" Nanami took her hand out from her chest and counter her fingers. "About five years ago!"

"Hmmm…" The blonde counted the years herself. Concluding that her friend was right, she answered a quick "Yes, you're right. It's been so long." Miyu daydreamed for a while then quickly went back to her papers. "Anyway, enough reminiscing and let's start this day!"

They went back to their respective seats. The blonde booted her laptop on and stretched her fingers before typing. After the desktop was shown, Miyu inserted the diskette with the file of her interview with Kanata. She edited it, printed it, and submitted it to the editor-in-chief.

It was the same for her. Write articles, sometimes, read and re-read articles, edit them, check for spelling, grammar, and so on, and submit to the editor-in-chief.

She was the editor for celebrity news, which was really hard. She needed lots of connections to celebrities and stars, all this for a good salary, and a good chance to meet celebrities.

She opened her drawer and picked up an old copy of their Magazine. _Moé (1) _was written at the middle top part of the cover with the famous singer Tomoyo Daidouji (2) as the cover girl. This was the first ever issue she wrote an article for. And this issue was so close to her heart. Whenever she is pressured with deadlines and other dilemma, she pulls this magazine out of her office drawer and reads her article.

Two years later, she is now the editor. She loves her job. It was weird, though. Reading and writing wasn't her thing before. But in the end, she was able to snatch a job that is all about writing. And she is happy that she has this job.

"Miyu!" Nanami called to her. "You're spacing out."

"Sorry! I just remembered the first time I worked here for Moé" Miyu smiled, looked at her favorite issue of Moé and returned it in the drawer. "What was it you were saying?"

"I was asking if you wanted to go out for dinner and a small shopping trip." Nanami said sarcastically.

"Well, I don't have any plans, I'm in!"

"Alright! We can go shopping after work! I'm happy it's the weekend tomorrow! I don't know what to do if we have another workday!" Nanami stretched her arms.

"We're still going to be busy next week, you know it's the middle of the month and we have to plan for next, next month issue."

"I know that! But don't remind me! I'm stressed out just hearing about it!" The red head gently massaged her temples while her eyes were closed.

Miyu reached for her coffee and took another sip but there was none left, she then threw it in the trash bin, and continued with her work.

**To be continued…**

Footnote:

Moé is a word I found in the internet referring to a style of drawing. It is actually a Japanese slang. Just look it up in wikipedia. I remember reading that it refers to bishoujo drawing and things like that. Here, Moé is the magazine company Miyu works for. Its targets are teenage girls, it's about fashion, celebrities, couture etc.

I decided that Tomoyo from CCS would be a good celebrity to introduce here.

**Next Chapter: We Thought Coffee tasted like Chocolate**

Ban101: I will definitely finish this because I'm already done typing the whole thing! I am starting this new story. I have totally lost interest in my previous stories maybe because they are poorly written. I will be deleting some of them soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Talk over Hot Coffee**

**Ban101**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Daa! Daa! Daa!**

**Summary: **Lifetime best friends aren't meant to be more than best friends.

**Chapter 2: We thought coffee tasted like chocolate**

The taller woman stretched her arms and reached up high. "God!!! I'm so happy today's work is over! I'm beat!"

Miyu stifled a giggle. "Yeah, but you still have time to go shopping and party later! You're amazing!" Miyu continued to giggle.

"Hey! Stop laughing! Partying is like my way of resting. It calms me."

"Fine! Whatever you say!" Miyu laughed loudly.

They were sharing stories and giggling once in a while and passing by restaurants. They entered a rather fancy restaurant so that they could have dinner.

"Table for how many ma'am?"

"Two, please." Miyu replied politely.

"This way madams." The waiter led them to a table near the clear glass window.

As they sat, they browsed the menu given to them by the waiter and thought over on what they'll order.

When they told the waiter their orders, they continued to chat.

A waiter passed by with a tray in hand. A man passed by beside him and accidentally knocked the waiter's tray, which, unfortunately, all the contents landed on Miyu's head.

"Oh! Ma'am I'm so sorry!" The waiter immediately collected the messed up porcelains which landed on the two girl's table, Miyu's head was totally covered with ketchup, and other weird sauce.

"It's okay."

The waiter then got her a towel for her to use.

"How rude is that guy, who hit the waiter!" Nanami exclaimed.

The man turned to her after hearing what she has just said. "I'm sorry."

"Don't say sorry to me!" Nanami raged. "Say it to her." She then pointed to Miyu.

"I'm sorry, Miss!"

Miyu smiled. "It is okay, no harm done, except that my hair is covered with unwanted liquid sauce and my dress is covered with it as well, I'm okay." She smiled.

"You're so kind." The man looked up at Miyu.

And hey, it's kind of cliché, but Miyu knew this guy.

"Oh! Kanata!"

Nanami's eyes widened. That was Kanata?

"Shh!!!" Kanata quickly covered the blonde's mouth. "People mobbed around me!"

"Sorry!"

Kanata helped Miyu stand up. "Come on, I'll help you get a dress and clean up. I have a condo very near hear. You can take a bath there."

"I won't go shopping like this!"

Kanata chuckled. "Well, you don't have a choice. Come on!" They were about to go when he remembered his date. "Friend of Miyu, you could order with Akira over there. She's with me. Tell her I have some business. We'll be quick." And at that Miyu and Kanata left the premises.

They went inside Kanata's car and drove to a dress shop. They entered the shop and man, there were lots of dresses.

"Pick any dress you like."

Miyu wanted everything to be over. She was a mess and she was shopping at the biggest dress shop in town. "Pick me the most expensive dress here!" She ordered one of the sales ladies.

The lady came to her with a dress. The dress was a pretty simple black dress with a diamond brooch in the middle of the halter cut. It dropped right on her knees and it was a perfect fit.

Kanata, being the cause of everything, paid for the dress and they quickly drove to his condo.

Miyu took a quick shower, dressed, and fixed her hair. She took at least an hour to prepare and Kanata became impatient.

"Gosh! Miyu I have a date. You have dinner with your friend. And they're both waiting. Make it snappy!"

"I'm coming!!!" She said irritably.

She went out of the bathroom with her dress on and her hair all fixed.

"Wow!" Kanata said in awe. "For the longest time, we've been best friends, and the first time I saw you after five years was just a few days ago, but this is the most gorgeous I've seen you!"

"So you're telling me I'm not gorgeous unless I dress properly?"

"Something like that!" Kanata teased.

"Baka!" And in one quick move, she hit Kanata on the head. "Let's just go!"

When they were in his car, Miyu's phone rang and she answered.

"Nanami?"

"Miyu, I have to go. So by the time you come back here to the restaurant, I'll not be here. You took so long!" Nanami said over the phone.

"Sorry! I was so sticky all over!" Miyu replied. "Anyway, take care when you go home!"

And she hung up.

"What happened?" Kanata asked.

"Nanami went home."

"Oh. You could just go with Akira and me." Kanata

"Are you kidding? You two are on a date!" Miyu exclaimed.

"So I'll just leave you here? You haven't eaten dinner."

The blonde girl pouted. "Yeah and I just had this new dress."

"Tell you what, after my date with Akira, I'll take you to a nearby coffee shop. We could have dessert."

Miyu eyed him. "So what am I suppose to do while you have your date?"

Kanata looked like he was thinking and said, "You could eat dinner."

"Fine, I'll eat alone."

And so the night went on.

When Akira was about to go home, she approached Miyu and said "Nice meeting you. Kanata has been talking lots about you and his childhood." She smiled.

And Kanata then, brought Akira home.

Miyu decided to go to a nearby coffee and cake shop and waited for Kanata there.

"Hey!" Miyu turned and saw her chestnut haired friend. "At least, now we have time to really catch up on things." Kanata ordered a hot coffee and a cheesecake.

"Yeah…"

A waiter came and brought his order, and he as he was about to take a sip from his coffee he remembered something. "Do you remember when we were kids, we thought coffee tasted like chocolate, and we made lots and drank it at once?" Kanata laughed hard. "That was so funny!"

"I remember that!" Miyu brightened and laughed. "It was the first time we saw each other, when you were new in the neighborhood."

"Yes. That was actually the first time we were introduced to each other."

The boy then took a sip from his coffee. "You know, when I have coffee I remember those times."

The blonde smiled. "I have a habit of having too much coffee and caffeine in my system."

They both laughed and continued their chat.

**To be continued…**

**Next Chapter: My Coffee-mate**

**Ban101: **Nanba-sempai! see you in school! hahaha! and it kind of reminds me of the devil wears prada, which i don't own!!! 2 more chapters and this is done! HAPPY NEW YEAR!**  
**


End file.
